


The Start of Something Beautiful

by Elaine_ORoake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU-Artists, F/M, Megstiel Week, Model!Meg, artist!castiel, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine_ORoake/pseuds/Elaine_ORoake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a Chicago sketch artist and Meg is the sexy new girl who models for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This was made to be a one shot, but I feel like there's so much potential with this that if enough people love this I might give this more chapters

"Hi, I’m the girl the agency sent over. How do you want to do this thing? Clothes on or off?” she said when he opened the door. When he looked her over he couldn’t help but completely take in her appearance, it was a habit of his to find traits from his models that he liked and those that he didn’t to decide which ones he would choose to represent in his pieces.

“Uh, just take off your jacket and shoes,” he said nervously.

“Your loss,” she muttered. She walked by him and into his small apartment. He instantly noticed the fluid and seductive way she walked. Usually the models would be nervous like Hannah had been last week or excited like Mike was. She just seemed to be calm and self assured. That was so rare.

The woman was beautiful, but when he looked over her leather jacket, dark curls, and stilettos, he knew that he was going to have to make some changes.

The piece Castiel wanted to do was supposed to be an angelic one. So far he has sketched two other models as angels and he was hoping to make her the last one so he could debut the collection next month at a small art convention in uptown Chicago.

But when the dark haired woman toed off her heels and took off her jacket to reveal a low cut dark purple top, he had a different idea.

“Shall we get started?” Castiel asked her.

“Sure. Do you want me to do any specific poses for you?”

“For right now you can just sit on the couch.” Castiel handed her a glass of water as she sat down. It was always a good thing to keep the models hydrated. In his early days a young girl just starting out herself got so nervous she had a panic attack. The artist sat down in the chair a few feet away from her and picked up the sketchpad and the light gray pencil to first draw out her shape.

This was why he needed living models. Drawing people from memory and imagination was hard and whenever he tried to do that before they would always look so unrealistic. His first model had been his older sister, Anna. Whenever he got stuck on something he would use his sister as inspiration, usually when she didn’t notice him and was preoccupied with something else. In his sister’s house there was an almost comic book like sketch that originally was Anna raking leaves, but the end product was his sister as a superhero fighting bad guys. Ever since then it was part of his process to use models.

“So what’s your name?” he asked.

“Meg. Meg Masters,” her voice came out slowly yet sharply. He wondered if maybe she was from the East Coast.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He started to sketch out her oval face, he drew it as he saw it, angled slightly to the side to highlight her high cheekbones.

She gave an almost mischievous smirk to him and her eyes seemed to light up with fire. That. That was it. That look right there was perfect. He quickly committed it to memory since facial expressions came a little later.

“So have you always lived in the area?” he asked. Castiel always asked his models some questions to get to know them better.

“No, I grew up in Detroit. The great Motor City itself. I moved out here because I was done with Michigan. I saw everything that needed to be seen. Saw those damn lakes a million times and if I had to hear about how much natural resources we had I was gonna hit someone. Don’t get me started on the Pure Michigan ads,” even though her tone was on the edge of bitterness he let out a small chuckle.

Her shoulders seemed frail and delicate as did the rest of her body, if he had just seen the shape of her body he could’ve seen her as being an angel, and that was probably why the agency had sent her, but just by seeing her for a minute he knew she wasn’t angelic.

When he drew her hair he used a dark pencil and used thick clean curves and lighter messy lines to capture a bit of her personality he could sense under the surface. So far only the top half of her body had been worked on, he could get to that later but he was having too much fun with this. He took a dark gray pencil to draw in shadowy horns and bat like wings on her shoulders.

If this woman could be considered anything biblical, she would’ve been a demon, the Queen of Hell. She would’ve been the snake that could tempt anyone to taking a bite from forbidden fruit.

At the end of the day Castiel had a black and white drawing of Meg as a demon. He had tried to capture how frail looking Meg looked by drawing her body and shape clearly and darkly while making the demonic parts seem like shadows. The only exception to that were her pitch black eyes that had been inspired by her dark brown eyes and dark eye makeup. Her eyes were clearly shown as well.

“Wow. You did a good job, Mr. Milton,” she had said with an amused smile when he had finished.

“Thanks, but you can call me Cas. That’s what my friends call me,” he said before thinking. He looked it over with pride. This was one of his best works in a long time. “Thank you for working with me today, it’s been a pleasure.” He smiled and held out his hand to shake hers.

She raised her eyebrow at him before giving him a high five. “Good luck at the art show,” she said before slipping into her leather jacket and walking out the door.

 

“Whoa. This is really good Cas, this might just be my favorite piece of yours,” Anna said with a hand over her chest.

Anna had found some vacation time at work and had used it to visit her brother, the first thing she asked him was if she could see his latest works. Anna was always so proud of him for making it as an artist, and was his most devoted fan. She always said her own job of head of the sales department for a pharmaceutical company was boring compared to his.

“That is precisely why I can’t sell it,” he said almost frustratingly.

“Well it is a really drawing. What are you gonna do?” Anna slipped a hand through her red hair and tried to think of how to help her brother solve this apparent problem.

“I am expected to bring three drawings with me next week to the convention, but I don’t think I’ll be able to sell this one. Should I suck it up and just sell it or should I find someone on such short notice to be angel?”

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” Anna said as she took off her sweater and started unlacing her sneakers. At his confused look she sighed. “Oh c’mon Cas, I know how this works. I can fill in for this time if you really wanna keep the drawing of the hot demon.” Now in just her camisole and jeans she jumped on the couch and handed him his sketchpad.

“Thank you,” he muttered as he began working.

He had drawn Mike as a fearsome warrior of Heaven, and he had drawn Hannah as an obedient soldier. Anna was a different story. He drew her wings bigger than Hannah’s, but he drew them closer to her body, and gave her face a face of sorrow. His sister was drawn to be an angel with a heart, a sort of fallen angel.

The style was very near to how he drawn the other two, but he didn’t have the same connection with this piece he had seemed to have with the one with Meg. Perfect. This drawing he could sell and wouldn’t think twice about.

“So who was the model you used? For the demon one you couldn’t sell?”

“Her name is Meg. Should I tell her I kept her picture?” Cas hoped that Meg wouldn’t be insulted with the decision.

“I don’t know. I really hope you have a way of contacting her again. If she is such a good muse then you should work with her again,” Anna said with a smile. If she didn’t know any better she would’ve guessed that Cas had a little crush on the demon girl. But if this girl was as evil as depicted by Castiel, then Anna would gladly lose her wings taking down the demon bitch.

 

“Meg. Thank you so much for agreeing to this,” Castiel Milton said when he met Meg at his door to the apartment.

“Sure thing. I’m getting paid to sit still and drink water for a few hours. Not exactly my worst gig.” She waited for him to allow her entrance before sauntering in as she did before.

“Out of curiosity, what exactly was your worst job?” the artist asked her.

She gave him a quick glance before walking to the window to gently feel his curtains. “One of those weird beer ads where the men look like classy alpha males and the women are serving them wearing tight little outfits. My inner feminist came screaming and I backed out last minute.”

“That sounds rather distasteful. You’re probably wondering why I called you back.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Talking to women was never easy for him, especially gorgeous ladies like Meg. When he just thinks of them as a model doing a job it’s easier, but now that she was going from more than just a onetime model, his throat was tightening. “I found that the piece I did of you to go a lot better than I expected. So I was thinking that I take you on as a regular.”

Her hand stilled on the curtains she had been stroking almost admiringly. “You mean it?”

He took a few steps closer to her. “Yes. It would be very helpful of you.”

Meg Masters turned around to look at him with an almost evil smile on her face. She walked over to him and reached out a hand. A hand he gladly shook.

“Well, Mr. Milton. This could be the start of something beautiful.”


End file.
